Politics and romance
by miss-snowi
Summary: When a foreign princess arrives in Camelot everyone has there expectations of what will follow, and yet no one can be sure.
1. The first arrivals

This is my first attempt at a Merlin fan fiction, so it may be a little rusty. If you like it, or even if you don't, please review any comments or criticisms would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BBC's characters that I am using, I only own the interpretation of the original character that I have created.**

It was high summer in Camelot, the days were warm and long, and the royal court was alive with the prospect of a royal arrival, or to be more precise, the introduction of Prince Arthur, son of King Uther and heir to Camelot, to Lady Guinevere, daughter of King Leodegrance of Cameliard. The preparations had been made, the princess and her retinue were due to arrive in a matter of days, all that remained was for Uther to make his son aware of the final arrangements, so Prince Arthur made his way from the courtyard where he had been in combat training, to the main hall where he found his father waiting for him by a window surveying his kingdom,

"You asked to see me father?", Arthur asked as he entered the room, although already quite aware of the intentions of the summons,

"Yes I did Arthur", Uther replied stepping away from the window towards his son, "Now I'm sure you're aware Lady Guinevere is due to arrive here in a matter of days, the day after tomorrow in fact", Arthur nodded as his father continued, "Some of her retinue will be arriving tomorrow, ahead of the princess to prepare her chambers for her, we will then hold a feast the day after she arrives to celebrate Lady Guinevere's arrival ".

"I understand father, it sounds… exactly right", he replied, unsure of quite what to say, but Uther smiled warmly,

"Good, well, be on your way Arthur, I'll see you this evening", with this Arthur left the hall and walked towards his chambers, where he had left Merlin tidying and sweeping earlier that morning.

***

When Merlin returned home that evening he was exhausted, not only had he spent his day doing his usual mile long list of chores for Arthur, he had also heard the continuous rattle of gossiping servants, and even the occasional gossiping from his master too, all speculating about the soon the be arriving princess. As he sat down Merlin let out a long laboured sigh, to which Gaius looked up from his papers and said,

"Now that would be the sound of a work worn servant", he chuckled as he saw Merlin frowning,

"Not just work worn, I think my ears are about to fall off, I swear, when girls are involved, the servants gossip non-stop",

"Ah yes", replied Gaius, "The princess of Cameliard, I'm not surprised the court is interested, she is said to be quite a beauty". Merlin frowned again,

"A beautiful political chess peace maybe, probably empty headed and pliable too",

"Not by reputation", Gaius answered as he put down his papers, "I have several acquaintances in her father's court, they say she is strong willed and her sometimes fiery temperament is only matched by the fiery colouring in her hair, but we'll know for ourselves soon enough, and shouldn't you be more concerned about serving the prince? After all you are _his _servant".

***

The following day the first half of the visiting entourage arrived. It consisted of serving girls who were charged with the task of preparing the chambers for their mistress and to acquaint themselves with Camelot, both of which, Merlin considered, they were achieving quite successfully, as he watch one of the girls walk through the marketplace carrying a basket of flowers, she smiled as she passed him, brushing a stray lock of red hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear as she did so, yes, thought Merlin, they are going to fit in just fine.

Later that afternoon Merlin found himself bumping, quite literally, into the same serving girl that he had seen that morning. He had just left Arthur's Chambers and was moving swiftly up the corridor when he collided with the girl, who was carrying a pile of linen, sending her and her cargo crashing to the floor.

"Oh no I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, here let me help you up", Merlin said apologetically as he help the young woman to her feet, "I'm Merlin by the way, I guess your one of the Princess's servants, nice to uh… bumping into you", he said and smiled, she laughed as she replied,

"Yes I'm one of Lady Guinevere's servants, my name is Ginny, I saw you in the Marketplace this morning I think". She bent down to pick up the linen strewn over the floor, Merlin helped her tidy the cloth up then stood back up,

"Would you like any help carrying that?", he offered politely,

"No that's ok, I can manage, your one of Prince Arthur's servants aren't you? I'd hate to keep you from your duties", she replied, Merlin shrugged and nodded

"Yeah that's me, servant and general dogsbody", she laughed,

"So I'll see you around then, Nice bumping into you Merlin", she said as she walked away from him, turning and moving away gracefully, out of sight as Merlin continued on his way.


	2. The final preparations

So this is the second chapter, you could call it a bit of a filler perhaps, thanks to Hallows07 for reviewing the last chapter, once agin any reviews would be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: As much as I may like to, I do not own any of the character from the BBC series, and only own the interpretation of my OC.**

"So are you looking forward to meeting the princess?" Merlin asked brightly as he picked up Arthur's shield, which was propped against the wall in the prince's chamber. He had spent the morning tidying whilst Arthur had rode out with his father's guard and now was set to attend his master whilst he practise his close combat skills, it was not a task that he relished, it usually involved him getting cut, bruised and/or knocked out, but he did it because he had to, and because the alternative was mucking out the stables, which, he hated. He watched Arthur for a moment, considering that he was possibly about to get the "You're my servant, it's none of your business" speech, but Arthur simply frowned slightly and replied,

"Well, it may be interesting, I don't know really hmm". He suddenly seemed to become very interested in examining his sword, Merlin took the opportunity to continue,

"I hear she's very pretty", this seemed to regain Arthur's attention,

"Oh yes?",

"Yeah", Merlin replied, smirking a little, "All fiery in colouring, and personality at times apparently, but hey what do I know, I'm only a servant after all",

"Oh shut up Merlin", Arthur replied as he walked towards the door, with a sudden determination to get outside, so much so that Merlin had to run to keep up with him. When Merlin did eventually fall into step behind Arthur it was just in time to see Ginny moving swiftly up the corridor, she saw Merlin and smiled, then seeing Arthur, dipped her head and offered a swift curtsey as she continued on her way. Merlin followed her with his eyes, then turned back in the direction he was moving, only to find Arthur smirking at him,

"Who was that?", he asked,

"Oh her?", Merlin attempted to sound casual, "That's Ginny, one of Lady Guinevere's serving girls". Arthur nodded, he'd guessed as much his self, having decided that she must be new, he'd have noticed her already otherwise, as the two men continued on their way to the fields where they were going to train, or rather Arthur was going to train and Merlin was going to take a beating.

***

That evening the final preparations for the princess' arrival had been put into place all that remained was for the servants that had arrived early to find the accommodation to which they had been assigned and rest before riding out to meet the princess for her entrance into the city the following morning. The small group of servants moved through the crowds in the market place, giggling and gossiping as they went. Some of them had already caught a glimpse of Prince Arthur and some of the other males around the court and were eager to compare notes,

"Oh he's so handsome", said one of the girls, "Just dreamy, and oh my, his eyes, you could just drown in them", the other girls replied with giggles, but stopped as they noticed one of their number was not laughing, "Are you alright?", one of the girls asked Ginny cautiously. Her head snapped up, giving the appearance that she had been woken suddenly from some sort of dream,

"Who me?, yes I'm fine", she registered the look of concern on each of the other girls faces, "Oh come now", she said, "Don't let me spoil your fun, I'm as happy to gossip as the next girl, and anyway, we have to o something until our lay arrives tomorrow", she shot them her best mischievous smile, "Oh wait, that reminds me, I need a blacksmith, and a seamstress if I can find one, what are the chances of that I wonder?". She hadn't noticed a girl, about her own age in similar clothes, with darker skin walking nearby, the girl looked up and said,

"Well actually, a very good chance, my father is the local blacksmith, I'm a seamstress too as it happens, what do you need us for?",

"Well basically", Ginny replied, "The buckle on the dress I'm meant to be wearing tomorrow has worn through and snapped and has torn the dress, and I'm completely useless at needlework", she said with a sheepish smile.

"Ah", the other girl replied, "Well I could take you to see my father if you like, and maybe he could make you a new buckle and I could mend the dress if you like, oh by the way, my name's Gwen", she said extending her hand,

"Ginny", the other girl replied, grasping her hand and shaking it. Ginny nodded towards the other servants, who all introduce themselves as they walked towards the small house where the servants had been quartered together, then Ginny followed Gwen to the home and workshop that she shared with her father.

The two girls sat opposite one another in a small room in the home Gwen shared with her father, they chattered as Gwen set about repairing the dress whilst Ginny watched her companion with interest, listening to the sound the girl's father working in the next room.

"So, what do you think of Camelot?", she asked, looking up from her work. Ginny smiled and replied,

"It's a beautiful place, and all the people seem so friendly, it's quite remarkable",

"Oh it is", Gwen agreed, "Do you think the Princess is going to like it here?", she asked, Ginny chuckled slightly,

"She probably will".

The young women continued to talk, discussing their respective roles, their homes and their families. They talked about the wonders of the courts they served in, and most of all they talked about the Princess that would arrive the next day, who future, it was felt had already been decided by the king, her father, and the king of Camelot.

"But do you think she'll be happy?", Gwen asked curiously,

"I don't know, I really don't", Ginny replied, her features darkening slightly as she looked down, she didn't want this conversation to go any further, and thankfully for her at that moment the curtain between the room in which she and Gwen were sitting was pushed aside and in stepped Gwen's father, he smiled at both the young women warmly,

"Well I've mended that buckle for you", he said as he stretched out his hand and passed the piece of metal to Ginny, "However I wasn't certain it would be strong enough for more than temporary use, so I made this one too", he said, passing her a second piece of metal. Ginny turned it over in her hands, the smooth metal was inlayed with small delicate swirling patterns, so delicate that it seemed amazing that such a strong looking man had made them,

"Thank you so much", she said, "It's lovely". A few moments later Gwen laid down her tools and stood up,

"Well that's done too", she said cheerily as she passed the garment back to it's owner,

"It's brilliant, you can't even tell it was torn, thank you", she hugged Gwen warmly, "What am I to pay you?", she enquired,

"Absolutely nothing", Gwen's father replied,

"Exactly", agreed Gwen, "Consider it a favour between friends", she said sincerely,

"Well I look forward to being able to repay it", Ginny replied laughing, "Anyway I had better be getting back to my room, the other's will wonder what I'm doing and we have to check on the horses before morning, thank you again" she said as she left the building and walked towards the rooms in which she would be spending the night, thinking about the day that lay ahead of her.


	3. The lady arrives

Ok so here is another chapter, apologies if they are a little slow coming, I'm writing in between my job and am quite busy at the moment, but I'll try an keep it as regular as I can. Thank you again to those of you that have reviewed, Hallows07, Summersparkle and barbequed hamster, again any reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Merlin (pity really) I just play with their lives when I write.**

***

Early the following morning the serving girls rode out from Camelot to meet the princess and the rest of her retinue. Within the court the King was preparing to meet the princess, as he was making his preparations he explained to Arthur the sequence of events to follow,

"I will meet Lady Guinevere at the entrance of the castle, it will be an official welcome to Camelot, after that she will retire to her chambers and will be served by her maids there until tomorrow evening, when the feast will take place to celebrate her arrival, and of course then I will also formally introduce her to the court and also to you my son", Arthur nodded silently considering this,

"Of course", Uther continued, "Should you wish to see the princess before that, there are the windows that look out onto the courtyard", he said with a knowing smile.

"That is very true", Arthur replied smiling, remembering that the windows of his own chambers looked out directly onto the courtyard at the castle entrance, "Until then I shall leave you to your preparations father", as he bowed in a more formal fashion and left the room.

The serving girls had assembled that morning with their mistress, the lady leading the way in a fine dress in deep blue, the colour of the royal family of Cameliard, her attendants followed in simpler dresses of the same colour, secured at the waist by belts with metal buckles. This was the sight that greeted Prince Arthur as he watched the proceedings from one of the windows of his chambers. Looking on in silence he observed the Princess ride through the courtyard, her long dark hair undressed and flowing down her back, followed by her attendants, each of whom had their hair pinned back in a simple style, as the group made their way towards the entrance of the castle. Merlin was standing close by watching Arthur in turn as his master watched his father receiving the royal guest. After some time Arthur, without turning around said,

"Merlin, what colour hair was it Gaius said Lady Guinevere has?",

Merlin thought for a moment, "He said she has red hair",

"You're Sure?", Arthur enquired turning to face Merlin, looking puzzled,

"Yes…Of course I'm sure", Merlin replied, equally as puzzled,

"Well if that's true", Arthur said pointing down towards the courtyard, "Who is the woman being led into the castle by my father?".

Merlin stepped forward and looked out of the window, just in time to see a dark haired figure being led into the castle followed by her attendants. Arthur stepped back allowing Merlin to step closer to the window,

"I'm pretty sure Gaius was right", Merlin said, "In which case that wasn't Lady Guinevere",

"Well no", Arthur replied,

"Come to think of it", Merlin continued, "I only saw one girl with red hair", Merlin turned to Arthur, "Didn't you?".

But Arthur had already left the room.

***

Arthur made his way swiftly from his own chambers towards the great hall where he was sure his father would be. He intended to tell his father what was going on, sure that his father would take very unkindly to the deception. He continued on his way, all the time thinking about exactly what was happening, considering what it all would mean, when suddenly he was distracted from his train of thought by the sound of women giggling, he quickly changed his mind, turned and strode towards the opposite end of the castle.

***

In the chambers on the opposite side of the castle to the ones which Prince Arthur occupied, a group of a dozen young women now sat together as a group, laughing and giggling about all the things they had seen over the last few days. They were still talking when there was a knock at the heavy wooden doors at one end of the room, one of the girls got up to answer it, leaving the others talking, the girl gasped and dropped swiftly into a curtsey as she opened the door to find Prince Arthur standing on the threshold. The women now all turned around and on seeing Arthur, dropped into deep curtsies, eyes discreetly downcast.

"I'd like a word…My lady", Arthur said, looking directly at the only red headed woman in the room, "Or is it Ginny?".

Ginny looked up, but remained on the floor, she looked to either side of her and nodded at the servants, all of whom were looking nervous, they all stood up, curtsied again and swiftly left the room, leaving Arthur standing over the one remaining woman.

Arthur began to slowly walk around the woman, looking at her as he moved around her silently,

"Aren't you going to ask me what I thought I was playing at?", she said looking up at him intently,

"Actually I was going to ask you what you expect me to refer to you as, I mean is it Guinevere or Ginny? And why on earth am I referring to you as 'my lady', you're a princess after all",

"Well if you absolutely insist, you can call me your highness, but I'd hate you for it", she replied standing up straight and facing Arthur, "Princess sounds so…girly, all needlework and meekness, my lady sounds much better I think, much more independent", she said waiting for a reaction, "As for my name, that really depends on whether I decide I like you or not", to this Arthur raised an eyebrow, "My name is Guinevere, however Ginny is a nickname my mother gave me, for now I think Guinevere is quite sufficient, don't you?",

"Yes, absolutely", Arthur agreed, "So why exactly did you come to Camelot in disguise?",

"Well, it's not overly safe for high born women to travel long distances is it?", she said, with some attempt at conviction.

"And the real reason?", Arthur asked eyeing Guinevere suspiciously,

Guinevere sighed slightly, then laughed, amazed that Arthur was already able to see straight through her,

"Alright, so perhaps I wanted to see what Camelot was like, and whether the things I've heard about some of the people were true",

"And are they?", Arthur asked curiously,

"Well that I won't really know until tomorrow", Guinevere replied smiling slightly,

"Yes, tomorrow", Arthur replied, "I had better leave you until then, or the servants will gossip too much",

"Oh servants always gossip", Guinevere replied laughing mischievously, "Until tomorrow then my lord", she said curtsying formally,

"My lady", Arthur replied, bowing equally as formally, before leaving the room, smiling as he walked towards his own chambers.

***


	4. the feast

So here we go again, and again sorry it's taken so long. Thank once again to all those who have taken time to read and review, hope you like this as much as the rest.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the canon characters, they belong to the BBC, however the OC, she is mine.**

The following evening Guinevere was sitting near the window in her chambers looking out over Camelot as the light began to fade, she knew she should have been getting ready for the feast, after all it was being held in her honour, but, as she supposed was to be expected being female, she could not seem to decide what to wear and more importantly she was beginning to wonder how Uther was going to react to her deception. She stood up and walked across to her bed where the dresses had been laid out for her to look at and decide which one she was going to wear. She picked each of the dresses up in turn, looked at them, frowned and put them back onto the bed, repeating this several times she finally threw the last dress down with a laboured sigh and walked back towards the window,

"I'd go with the green one if I were you", A female voice said from the doorway,

Guinevere turned to see a tall woman with dark hair and pale skin walk into the room, knowing in an instant knowing who she was,

"Lady Morgana", she said, inclining her head,

"Lady Guinevere", Morgana replied, returning the gesture. The two women looked at each other quizzically for a moment, the same thought running through each of their minds,

"Of course I know who you are", Guinevere said, breaking the silence first, "The King's ward who's beauty is unparalleled throughout the kingdom, you couldn't be anyone else",

"And you", Morgana replied, "The princess from a foreign court, who disguised herself as one of her own maids to travel to Camelot in secret", She continued, smiling at the idea, "Which is a complete secret of course…and so is naturally all over the castle".

At this the two young women burst into giggles, the cool formality of the beginning of the meeting swiftly forgotten, Guinevere walked over to her bed and picked up her green dress and held it in front of her,

"You really think I should wear this one? I mean it's hardly the most modest of things", she said gesturing towards the deep cut V of the neckline,

"Absolutely, it will make one hell of an impression, and they colour is beautiful", Morgana replied running her hand down the Emerald green material, "It'll bring out the colouring in your hair and eyes, and you skin tone too", she noticed the look of doubt on Guinevere's face, "Trust me", she continued, "Wear that and you will have every man in Camelot hanging on your every word, and I do mean every man". They were interrupted by a knock at the door, which opened to reveal the dark haired maid who had taken Guinevere's place for a time standing with Gwen, who had obviously been looking for Morgana,

"Would you like me to help you get ready for the feast my lady?", Guinevere's maid asked looking from one noblewoman to the other,

"Yes", Guinevere replied, "I would like you to help me with this", she continued holding up the green dress, shooting a swift glance at Morgana as she did so,

"I should be getting ready too", Morgana said stepping towards the door, "See you later, and good luck", she said as she left the room, followed by Gwen,

"Thank you", Guinevere replied, "I might just need it", she said, once again aware of the possibility of an extremely angry reaction from the king in front of the court, but decided that, for now at least, she would put it to the back of her mind as she prepared herself for the night ahead.

***

The court was assembled in the great hall, Uther stood flanked by Arthur to one side and Morgana on the other. Merlin and Gwen stood to one side nearer the back of the room,

"How do you think Uther will react?", Gwen whispered,

"I don't know", Merlin whispered in reply, "I mean, it won't be a shock when he sees her, the whole castle knows, he hasn't said anything yet though, which is a bit strange",

"Yes", Gwen agreed, just as music sounded to herald the entrance of the princess.

Guinevere entered the room dressed in the green gown she had earlier chosen, with some assistance from Morgana, her hair was flowing freely down her back, reminding Arthur of spun copper. She walked towards the throne in front of which Uther was standing and sank to the floor in a deep, regal curtsey. She remained there, eyes downcast, trembling slightly as she waited for Uther to speak.

"You are not as you first appeared princess", Uther said in a firm voice, "Why do you choose to enter my court in disguise?",

"I do not do it to insult your majesty", Guinevere replied, not daring to look up, "I believed it to be unsafe to travel as I am, I hope you will not think badly of me because of my deception".

Uther stepped forward, extending his hand to her,

"Rise my lady", she took his hand and rose to her feet, looking at him uncertainly, he lent towards her and, in a voice only loud enough for those members of his court standing close to them to hear said, "I knew who you were the moment I laid eyes on you", she looked at him with some confusion, Uther continued, "I have known your father for many years child. I knew your mother also, you are her in boy and spirit, I would have expected nothing less from the daughter of two such rulers".

Uther led Guinevere by the hand back towards his family, introducing her first to Morgana were they exchanged a silent greeting, and then across to Arthur. Both Arthur and Guinevere became suddenly aware that the scrutiny of the court was now focused on them,

"My son, Prince Arthur, crown prince of Camelot", Uther said, releasing Guinevere's hand and gesturing towards Arthur,

"My lord", Guinevere said, sweeping another elegant curtsey,

"My lady", Arthur replied, taking Guinevere's hand and bowing low over it, "Welcome to Camelot", he said, trying to hide the mischievous look playing through his eyes.

***

The court broke from it's formal standings and began to mill amongst one another, Merlin made his way over to Arthur, keen to talk about the event that the court had just witnessed,

"Well that went well",

" I suppose it did", Arthur replied casually,

"Oh come on Arthur, I've never seen the king act so calmly about something like that, and you and Guinevere, I thought you were both going to burst out laughing",

"Wouldn't you if you had to pretend you'd never met? Oh but wait, you met her before I did"

"She seems to be settling in alright", Merlin said, gesturing towards Guinevere, who was not too far away conversing with Morgana, about something amusing as both women were laughing. Whether she heard them talking, it was hard to tell, but as Merlin spoke, Guinevere looked up and smiled, obviously excused herself from the conversation and walked over to Arthur,

"Well now the court are talking", she said smiling slightly,

"Ah, well the court is inclined to talk", Arthur replied, "Especially when foreign princess's come to court disguised as maids and then have to face the king",

"You make it sound as if it happens all the time",

"Oh it does, that's why my father took it so well", Arthur answered sarcastically,

"And there was me thinking it was my womanly charm",

"Perhaps, speaking of which, would you and your charm care to accompany me to the table?", Arthur said, offering his arm to her as the king began to lead the guests to the tables for the feast,

"Of course", Guinevere replied, taking his arm, certain that no other action was really acceptable, given that the whole court was watching them as they took their seats.

The feast lasted long into the night, Arthur and Guinevere made the effort to converse politely, asking all the questions they were expected to ask, giving all the correct answers, the court taking note ready to pass on all the major points in the gossip of the next day. When Guinevere eventually left the hall and made her way back to the chambers that she now called her own, having thanked the king and prince for their hospitality and bade them goodnight, she let out a long sigh as she sat in front of her mirror. As her maid brushed and pleated her hair and helped her into her nightgown she thought about the night she had had and the future that lay ahead of her, she was still thinking of this when her maid said goodnight and left the room, leaving her to attempt to sleep in the darkness with a mind full of thoughts.


	5. Nighttime discussions

Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, this is another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Character from Merlin, the bbc do, I've just borrowed them.**

***

Guinevere awoke with a start, gasping for air, trying to stifle the scream that threatened to escape from her. She sat up, looking past the open bed curtains at the unfamiliar room beyond, searching for something real to cling to, something to banish the nightmares. The nightmare began to fade, the reality pushing itself forward. She slipped from beneath warmth of her bed, placing her bare feet on the cold stone floor, feeling the warm air in the castle engulf her. She stood up straight, looking around the room that was bathed in moonlight, she was alone. She walked over to the chest that sat at the bottom of the bed; she ran her hand over the inlaid into the leather covering the lid, the falcon, her family's symbol, her last link with home. She lifted the lid, delving in between the layers of clothe until she felt the cool metal under her fingers, she drew the object out, holding it before her in the moonlight. She turned the dagger over in her hand, the light glinting off the blade as she moved, she sighed slightly and placed the dagger back in her chest, covering it with her clothes, she picked up a light cloak that was on top of the pile, pulled it around her nightdress, closed the lid and left the room, knowing that going back to bed was pointless, for now at least.

***

Arthur threw himself onto his back and stared up at the underside of the canopy above his bed. He didn't usually have trouble sleeping, but tonight was a different story, he'd lost count of the amount of time he'd spent tossing and turning, he was getting sick of it now. He sat up and threw off his bed sheets; he stood up and looked around, trying to remember where he'd thrown his clothes earlier that night. Having found them flung over the back of a chair he began to dress himself, which he told himself, he was perfectly capable of doing, whatever it was Morgana thought. Finally, pulling on his boots, he moved across the room, opened the door and left the room, walking down the corridor silently.

***

Guinevere walked along the silent corridors of the castle, the few guards she passed nodding as she continued on her path. She looked into a number of open rooms, not entirely sure where she was going. After some time she came across and open room with shelves of books lining the walls, a library of sorts, she guessed, the fire was still smouldering in the grate, candles casting light around the room. Stepping further into the room Guinevere walked over to one of the shelves, running her hands along the spines, she picked one up at random, walked to a seat near the fireplace and sat with it resting in her lap. She opened it and began reading and soon found herself lost in the story, so much so that she did not hear anyone approach the room.

Arthur stood in the doorway, watching Guinevere as she read,

"Do you make a habit of reading late at night my lady?", he finally asked. Guinevere jumped, her face openly showing the shock she felt, she quickly put aside the book and drew her clock tighter around her body,

"Prince Arthur, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here", she said, standing up and moving across the room,

"No" Arthur replied, stepping into the room, "It's alright",

"No… It's not" Guinevere said continuing towards the door, "Not when I'm dressed like this", she said, gesturing towards her nightdress. As she drew close to Arthur she made to step around him, but Arthur put out a hand and placed it on her arm, pulling her gently back towards him,

"No, stay, it's fine, really" He said, watching as Guinevere relented and stepped back towards the fireplace.

"I'm sorry", Guinevere continued, "I… I couldn't sleep", she said as she sat back down.

"You as well?", Arthur replied, "What did they put in the wine?", he said, laughing. Guinevere laughed, but her face darkened quickly,

"Will it always be that intense? The feast I mean, they were all watching, every breath, every word we exchanged",

"I'm sure it will calm down eventually, you forget that as far as the court was concerned we had never met, and of course they we have been eager to see what sort of a woman you are, after all they expect that one day you'll be…" Guinevere cut in swiftly,

"That one day I'll be their Queen", she sighed, "I know, I've always known I suppose, it just…", this time Arthur cut in,

"Doesn't make it any easier, I know, but we must do what is expected of us, it's our duty, to Camelot, and to Cameliard", He said, leaning against the fireplace. Guinevere looked at him seriously, then began to giggle,

"What?", Arthur asked, looking confused,

"I'm just thinking of all the things people told me about you, before I came to Camelot, when it was clear that I was being sent here, well you know what it's like, suddenly everyone knows something",

"Yes, I had the same thing here", he paused, "What did they say?", he asked curiously,

"That I was being sent to a prince who is driven by duty, who posses and outstanding fighting ability, and um, and some other things too", she smiled slightly, "What about here?",

"Ah well", Arthur replied with something that resembled a mischievous smile, "I heard that the princess who was being sent here had fiery hair, and an equally fiery personality, also something about being unable to do needlework, but able to fight rather well, although I've no idea what that means",

"Drat I've been found out", Guinevere said giggling, "they're right though, I can't embroider at all, but fight, well", she shrugged here shoulders slightly, "I can defend myself". Arthur looked at Guinevere curiously, "When I was younger", Guinevere continued, "Some attempt was made to teach me to embroider, and well I used to hid the threads under my dress, then claim I had run out of that colour, and whilst my chief maid was out getting some more I'd sneak out and use the thread to bribe the captain of my father's guard into teaching me how to fight, which he did, and well, no one ever tried to stop me from doing it", Arthur looked at her with an amused expression, "What? I've heard that you used to spar with Lady Morgana when you were younger, so you can hardly expect all women to simply sit back and be meek now can you?". Arthur shook his head and laughed,

"You might have a point Guinevere", he conceded, as she gestured for him to sit by her.

The two young royals sat and talked long into the night, more frankly then they had at the feast, they talked about their pasts and their hopes for their futures, knowing now that the paths were intertwined. Eventually they returned to their respective chambers, the sun visible on the horizon, ready to face the future, servants unaware that they had left their chambers at all that night.


	6. Nightmares

Sorry for the ridiculous amount of time it has taken me to update this, I lost my muse for a bit, but I think I've found it again, so it shouldn't take me so long again, please rea and review if you can.

Disclaimer:I don't own any character (expect Guinevere, she's mine) The bbc own them (more's the pity)

Weeks passed and as summer gave way to autumn it became clear to every person in Camelot that the foreign princess was very much part of the royal court. The king had made a point, during the early days of her stay, of showing Guinevere the outlying villages around Camelot, letting the people see the new princess. On days when the sun shone bright and warm over Camelot the princess was often seen seated near the training ground watching as Arthur drilled his knights, sometimes alone or at other times with Morgana, although Arthur found the giggling distracting. At banquets Arthur and Guinevere were seen talking easily, having gotten used to the idea of being watched. Of course no one, not even the king, mentioned marriage, it didn't quite seem right, and equally no one ever mentioned love.

***

Arthur strolled through the castle on the way to his chambers. Having spent half the night patrolling with his knights after reports of people being attacked by a group of former soldiers he was looking forward to his own company and his own bed. Passing through the silent corridors lit by moonlight Arthur was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a woman screaming, grinding to a halt he listened for only a second before moving again, running this time in the direction of the screaming voice.

***

The images came thick and fast, the sounds of screaming, her mother telling her to run, the feel of the stone floor moving under her feet as she ran, her mother's agonised scream. She lashed out with a knife feeling it bite into flesh as she moved, turning she saw the lifeless figure, the blood and screamed in terror.

"Guinevere!".

She heard a voice calling her, somewhere distant, she continued to lash out.

"Guinevere, Guinevere wake up!".

The haze of terror suddenly cleared and Guinevere was once again aware of her surroundings. She felt Arthur's hands clutching her shoulders whilst he looked at her worriedly as she hurriedly attempted to regain her composure.

After some time Guinevere sat upright in her bed, clutching a goblet of wine that Arthur had poured for her, whilst Arthur himself propped himself up by her window,

"So is this normal for you?", Arthur asked arms crossed over his chest,

"Unfortunately yes", Guinevere replied shortly,

"What causes it?", Arthur asked showing his curiosity,

"Oh you don't want to know that", Guinevere answered swiftly,

"Yes I do", Arthur cut in, "I want to know, I want to understand, or at least try", Arthur said moving from the window nearer to the end of the bed.

Guinevere to a deep breathe, looking down at the goblet in her hands,

"It's my past I suppose, when I was young, only twelve years old, we were attacked. We'd been at war with the Western Isles for years, as long as I could remember, we thought we had them at the point of surrender, then they regrouped and began to march towards our lands. My father and my elder brother rode out with the soldiers to meet them, my mother and I stayed behind in Cameliard".

Guinevere put down her goblet and threw off her blankets and slid out of the bed, moving around the posts she came to a stop in front of the trunk at the bottom of the bed. Throwing open the lid, she began to riffle through the clothes inside as Arthur looked on, confused.

"My brother gave me this before he left", she said lifting the dagger out of the trunk, "Fortunately for me he wanted me to protect myself if anything happened", she said letting out a heavy breath.

"What happened?" Arthur asked leaning against one of the bed posts,

"We were attacked, in the castle", she said sitting on the bed turning the knife over in her hands, "A small force broke away from the main army and attacked us in the castle, I suppose we weren't that well defended, anyway, they got into the castle and came straight for my mother and I. I can still hear the servants screaming. We ran, we tried to get away, but we got corner in one of the halls and we fought, at least we tried to", she said wiping her eyes, "My mother was stabbed, I heard her scream as she fell and as if they were summoned just by her scream our soldiers came through and they fought them back, but it was too late for my mother".

The tears were running freely down her cheeks now, Arthur sat down next to her and placed an arm round her shoulders,

"She died in my arms Arthur, and there was nothing I could do to save her, my father came home, expecting to be hailed a victorious hero and instead found his queen dead and his daughter drenched in blood. I've been having nightmares almost every night ever since".

Guinevere wiped her eyes and pushed herself away from Arthur, she picked up her goblet and took a long drink saying nothing. Arthur stood up and lent against the wall,

"You should see Gaius, I'm certain he could give you something to help you sleep",

"Thank you for your concern Arthur, shouldn't you be getting some sleep? I'm sure you'll have things to attend to yourself in the morning",

"What about you? Will you be alright?",

"I'll be fine now, don't worry about me",

"If you're sure",

"I am",

"Well in that case", Arthur said heading towards the door, "Goodnight my lady",

"Goodnight my lord", Guinevere replied sweeping a curtsey as he left and getting back into bed, she felt safer and more certain than she had before.


	7. Hope for a cure

Yet again, I must apologise for the length of time it's taking me to update this, thank you all for bearing with me.

**Disclaimer:I sadly don't own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC.**

The following morning Guinevere left her chambers to visit Gaius the court physician, However having entered the physician's home she found Merlin bustling about, carrying a pile of books that she was sure were going to topple over. Almost as soon as this thought crossed her mind she heard Merlin shout as the books came crashing to the ground. She stepped forward, kneeling down to help Merlin pick the books up,

"Oh you don't need to do that", Merlin said, piling books back on the table.

"I know, but I want to, so I'm going to, there we go", she said as they put the last of the books on the table. "Is Gaius busy?" Guinevere asked,

"He's gone out to gather a few herbs I think, he left just after Arthur came over, not sure what that was about, but he'll be back in a bit", Merlin replied as he started to put the books on the shelves, "Do you need to see him for something?",

"Well yes", she replied, slightly evasively, "You don't mind if I wait here do you? I have no plans for the morning, if I go back to the palace I will only end up twiddling my thumbs and if I go to the training grounds to see the knights I'll have to resist the urge to pick up a sword myself, so I might be better off here, if you don't mind", she continued, picking up some of the books and putting them on the shelves by Merlin.

Just as Merlin was about to reply, Gaius came into the room, without looking up he said,

"Merlin you had better get a move on, Arthur is looking for you, something about the horses needing mucking out and the dogs needing walking", he looked up then, realising Guinevere was in the room, "My lady, what a pleasant surprise to see you", he said, looking her steadily in the eye, looking back to Merlin then he said, "Get a move on Merlin, we don't want to keep the prince waiting, do we?",

"Right, um, yes", Merlin said placing the books he was holding into Guinevere's hands, before realising what he was doing and taking them back and putting them on the shelf, "Um, yeah, bye", he said as he quickly left the room, leaving Gaius looking somewhat perplexed and Guinevere giggling quietly. Hearing the door finally close Gaius stepped towards Guinevere,

"You must forgive Merlin, my lady, he gets a little bit clumsy sometimes, hasn't quite adjusted to the subtler ways of court life yet I think",

"Oh really Gaius", Guinevere replied lightly, " I don't mind, I'd almost go so far as to say he and I are sort of in the same boat, I don't think I've quiet gotten the intricacies of this particular court myself either sometimes", She sighed slightly, "Merlin mentioned that Arthur has been to see you this morning?",

"Indeed, he has my lady, he took the opportunity to make me aware of some, uh, shall we say, difficulties you are experiencing", he said gesturing towards a chair. Sitting down, Guinevere replied,

"The 'difficulties' being the frequent nightmares, cold sweats, occasionally waking up screaming, I suppose?",

"Yes, indeed, as a result of your mother's murder I assume?", he said gently,

"Yes", Guinevere agreed quietly swallowing hard, having not mentioned the subject in daylight in many years, "As I expect Arthur told you, I've had the nightmares almost constantly ever since, I just wish I could close my eyes confident in getting a descent night's sleep, it hardly would look right , me turning up at a court function which dark circles under my eyes because I couldn't sleep now would it?",

"Certainly not", Gaius agreed, "I will make up a sleeping draft for you, "I'll have Merlin deliver it to you before nightfall",

"Thank you Gaius", Guinevere said, visibly relieved,

"It is a pleasure my lady, if you ever need my assistance, I am at your command, as with every other member of the House of Pendragon". Gaius said, as he finished the sentence, there was a knock at the door behind Guinevere.

"Come in!", Gaius called, then as the door swung open continued, " Ah Lady Morgana, a pleasure as always, how can I assist you today?",

"Well as it happens I'm here to see Guinevere actually", seeing the confused looks on the other two people's faces see said, " I bumped into Merlin on my way through the courtyard, he said you were here".

Guinevere nodded and Morgana continued,

"Gwen and I are going to take a couple of horses and ride down to the lower town for a while", she then added calmly, " I was thinking we might take a look in on Arthur and his knights on the way back, just for a bit of fun, perhaps, keep the men suitably distracted", she said as she saw Gaius raise an eyebrow.

"Yes I think I'd like that", Guinevere agreed, suddenly aware that her heart was beating a little faster, surely it wasn't the thought of seeing Arthur, was it?

Morgana and Gaius exchanged knowing looks as the women said goodbye and left the Physician to his work, and rode together with Gwen to the lower town, were they received a rapturous welcome, something which, even after so long in Camelot, still heartened Morgana to see it.

***

Some time later the three women were riding back towards the training area, laughing and joking as they went, Guinevere's dark mood of the previous night, almost forgotten,

"What were you seeing Gaius for anyway?", Morgana asked quizzically, "Not a love potion I hope?",

"A potion? A love potion at that? In Camelot? Morgana are you mad?" Guinevere replied, pretending to be outraged, "What would I want one of those for anyway?", she asked,

"Oh nothing I expect", Morgana replied innocently, "I think he's already in love with her any", she whispered to Gwen, both women stifled giggles.

"What was that?", Guinevere said intently,

"It's nothing", Gwen said brightly,

"And anyway, look", Morgana chipped in, "We're here now", as the three of them rode through the side entrance of the grounds.

Seeing the three women on horseback enter the area, Arthur nodded to two of his knights and the three of them approached the horses swiftly,

"Ladies what a surprise!", Arthur called cheerily, moving around to the side of Guinevere's horse,

"We were just passing, thought we'd drop in", Morgana said lightly, "You don't mind do you?",

"Of course not", Arthur replied, "It's always a pleasure to see you", he said, fixing his eyes on Guinevere, before offering her his hand and helping her dismount.

"Thank you" Guinevere whispered into Arthur's ear as he lifted her down from the horse,

"Are you well, my lady?", Arthur asked, making it sound as if it was a perfectly normal enquiry,

"Yes thank you my lord", she replied, in much the same way, " Or at least I will be now", she said quietly.

***


	8. Fear and Loathing

Thank you all again for sticking with this, here's a little more for you, reviews are greatly apprieciated.

**Disclaimer: I on't own any of the characters in Merlin, unfortunately that honour belongs to the bbc.**

A dark haired woman stood over a stone pedestal, looking into the water in the bowl placed on its top,

"_Amlygu fy dioddefwyr _", she said, speaking in a fluid confident voice as she passed her hand over the surface of the water.

The water rippled and revealed an image of an older man, sleeping soundly in his bed. The image showed Uther, sleeping peacefully, his face a picture of ease and contentment.

"_Erydu ei hyderu a carid_", the woman spoke in the same confident tone, harsher this time, and as she spoke she watched as Uther tossed and turned, his peaceful state now disrupted, as his mind wrestled with the ideas she knew she was implanting.

"His death will not be by my hand, but yours Uther", Nimueh said, triumphant as she threw her head back,

"I will have my revenge on you yet".

***

The dawn light shone through the window, gradually making itself known through the bed curtains, this was the sight that greeted Guinevere as she awoke, eyelids fluttering open before the realisation that she had not woken at all that night washed over her. She smiled and laughed with her maids as they assisted her to get washed and dressed, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to look out of the window to see the courtyard of the palace in the beautiful morning light, she called lightly when she heard a knocking on her chamber doors and was greeted in return by a swift bow as Merlin entered the room,

"Good morning Merlin", she greeted him smiling brightly, "Is your master well this morning?" she asked,

"He is very well princess, and in fact he sent me here to ask you if you would care to join him for breakfast?".

Guinevere's hand moved swiftly, the single gesture silencing her maids who had broken out into a flurry of whispers and giggles,

"Tell the prince I would be honoured to join him, if he would be so kind as to allow me a few moments to make myself ready, I will join him presently",

"Of course" Merlin said as he bowed and left the room, swiftly making his way towards the kitchens, to collect the foods for his master, and now also his master's companion's breakfasts.

***

Arthur and Guinevere sat at opposite ends of the table, deep in conversation with Merlin hovering at a respectful distance in case he was needed. Suddenly, the door flew open and a group of guards marched in to the room,

"What is the meaning of this?!!", Arthur yelled furiously as he and Guinevere swiftly got to their feet,

"My Lord", the man in charge of the group said, "I have come to arrest you on the charge of high treason", he said, his voice tinged with sadness,

"On whose orders?", Guinevere asked, her voice wavering in fear,

"On the king's orders, My Lady", the guard replied, as Arthur and Guinevere exchanged worried glances, "This way please, My Lord", as Arthur was lead out of the room.

Guinevere stepped forward as Arthur was lead away,

"I'm afraid not my lady", one of the guards at the back of the troop said as he blocked her path, "The Prince is being taken to the dungeons, on the kings orders", he said quietly, as the guards, with Arthur, left the room, leaving Guinevere and Merlin standing silently in the quiet room.

"What do we do now?", Guinevere asked, as if to no one in particular,

"I don't know, I really don't know", Merlin answered.

***

Morgana sat at her mirror, watching her reflection as Gwen brushed her long hair out of the plaits she had slept in. Both women jumped as they were startled by a frantic knocking at the door of the chamber, followed by Guinevere busting into the room, breathing rapidly and clearly distressed, closely followed by Merlin, who had clearly been running after the young princess. She began to talk swiftly, wide eyed and frightened; Morgana rushed forward, gripping Guinevere by both arms,

"Whatever is the matter?", Morgana asked quickly,

"It's Arthur, it's Arthur", Guinevere answered frantically, "He's been arrested",

"What? What for?", Morgana asked clearly confused,

"Treason", Guinevere replied, trying to calm herself enough to talk coherently, "He's been arrested for treason, and it's been done on Uther's orders, Morgana, what do we do?",

"Talk to Uther, we must talk to Uther", She said, resolutely, "And the sooner the better", she said, as she lead them both out of the room, towards the King's Chambers.

***

Morgana and Guinevere ran quickly to the main hall, with Gwen and Merlin close behind. They all ground to a halt as the guards at the doors blocked their paths,

"We have come to see the king", Morgana said boldly,

"I'm sorry my Lady, but only the Princess may pass", One of the guards said,

"King's orders", the other said as the four young people exchanged confused looks,

"Very well", Guinevere said as she stepped forward, turning to her other three companions, "I'll talk to him, see if I can make some sort of sense of this at least",

"Good luck", Morgana, Merlin and Gwen all said as Guinevere pushed past the Guards and pushed the doors open stepping into the great hall.

***

Uther sat calmly on his throne, staring blankly at the doors of the hall. He barely moved as he said,

"And so you have come to see me princess".

Guinevere dipped a swift curtsy, eager to avoid aggravating to king through a lack of courtesy,

"Your Majesty, Prince Arthur was arrested this morning", She said, as calmly as possible,

"Yes I know", Uther replied, sounding disinterested, "I ordered it",

"But why?", Guinevere asked, her voice unsteady,

"Because he is a threat to me, because he is plotting treason and because I will not tolerate such behaviour from anyone in my kingdom",

"Plotting against you? But your majesty you can not possibly believe that, there is no one person in this realm more loyal to you than the Prince",

"There is no one more dangerous to me than the prince, but I intend to remedy that", Uther said angrily,

"How Your Majesty?",

"The Prince is to be executed, in two days time, at noon, in the court yard, where the whole kingdom will bear witness to what happens to those who commit treason against there king",

"But that's crazy!", Guinevere cried, "Arthur is your son, your only son! If you execute him you will throw this kingdom into chaos, in the event of your death, Your Majesty, you would leave them without an heir",

"Why should that bother you my dear?", Uther said cynically, "You are not from this land, ah but I suppose you do worry about your position".

Guinevere shock her head fearfully,

"But you are right, the kingdom requires an heir", Uther said standing up and walking towards Guinevere, "And I require a queen, a strong woman, a beautiful woman, young, perhaps, a woman who could bear my sons", he said slowly, reaching out his hand, running his fingers down the face and neck of the young princess. Guinevere stepped back, a wave of nausea rushing through her body,

"Come now Guinevere", Uther said confidently, "You will be Queen of Camelot, Mother of the Pendragon line, whether in my bed or that of my son, what difference can that make to you?". Guinevere stepped back her face pale, eyes full of tears. Quickly she turned and ran, her ears ringing with the sound of the king's laughter as she ran from the great hall, pushing past her three waiting companions, running out of the building into the courtyard, where the nausea finally overtook her and she vomited violently and collapsed to the ground.


	9. Discussions, confessions and plans

Another chapter for you, any reviews greatly appreciated, thanks to all those reading so far.

**Disclaimer: Merlin is the propety of the bbc, I just borrow it ocassionally.**

*******

Gaius watched over the princess as she lay pale and unconscious on the be in his quarters, having been carried there by Merlin Gwen and Morgana a few moments before,

"And you say she collapsed after leaving the great hall?", Gaius asked,

"Was violently sick then collapsed, yes", Merlin said,

"She looked really upset", Gwen volunteered,

"Well that's understandable", Gaius said, walking towards the table, "With Arthur being arrested this morning, it's hardly surprising, poor girl she must be feeling terrible". As Gaius spoke, Guinevere stirred, sitting up, clutching her head, she looked around the room, a confused look on her face.

"Are you well my dear?", Gaius said, walking back towards the bed,

"I think so", Guinevere said weakly, "May I speak with you privately Gaius?",

"Of course", Gaius replied,

"We'll be nearby if you need us", Morgana said, as she led Merlin and Gwen from the room. As the door closed, Gaius looked at Guinevere with a great deal of concern, he could see very clearly that she was very distressed,

"What is it you wish to discuss?", Gaius asked,

"I hardly know where to start", Guinevere said, brushing the hair away from her eyes, "It's Uther, he's…. I don't know…gone mad or… oh I don't know", She said throwing her hands down,

"You mean about Prince Arthur", Gaius said quietly,

"Well yes, and… and the things he said", She said swallowing hard.

"What kinds of things?", Gaius asked again,

"I think, if, when Arthur is executed, I think Uther plans to marry me", She replied, rubbing her hands together as if she was cold,

"He said this?", Gaius said, amazed.

"Yes", Guinevere said so quiet it was barely a whisper, "Oh god Gaius, the thought makes me feel sick, how can he do this? What on earth has happened? One minute everything is fine, the next he is planning to execute his own son",

"And marry the woman who would be his son's wife", Gaius said, deep in thought, "Things are seriously wrong here, the King I know is not the one currently residing in the great hall of Camelot".

Gaius turned away thinking,

"Gaius?", Guinevere's voice broke him out of his thoughts,

"I can only recommend that you try to rest and stay calm princess, perhaps Morgana can keep you company", had said as he picked up a bottle from the table, "And tonight take this and try to sleep",

"Thank you Gaius", she said quietly, taking the bottle, "and let us hope we can find our way through this, all of us", she said, as she left the physician's quarters and walked back towards her own chambers.

***

Merlin had attempted for most of the day to carry on as normal, carrying out his duties whilst trying to find out what was happening to Arthur. Several times he had attempted to take some food done to the dungeons, only to be told that no one was allowed to see the Prince, on the King's orders. On the few occasions he had ventured into the Great Hall, he had heard Uther railing at someone who was trying to reason with him, even Morgana had been threatened with exile or execution, if she did not watch her tongue.

Towards the end of the afternoon, being unable to do any more, Merlin had returned home, hoping that the chance to talk to Gaius would make things clearer.

Sitting on opposite sides of the table, a cup pressed between each of there hands, Merlin and Gaius sat deep in conversation,

"And there has been no change in Uther since this morning?", Gaius asked,

"Well, not since he got out of bed and ordered the execution of his son, even before breakfast, no", Merlin said quickly,

"Uther may have a quick temper at times, but he would never do anything so hastily, and certainly not this, I can't help thinking something else is involved",

"Like Magic?", Merlin asked, his brows knitting as he thought about it,

"Exactly", Gaius replied, "After all, if a person wanted to strike at the heart of Camelot, to cause Uther the most pain, what better way than to enchant him so that he has his own son executed?",

"Would anyone really go that far?",

"We've seen it before Merlin, now all we need to figure out is how to stop this madness, before it destroys everything Uther has loved and worked for all these years",

"And we really don't have much time", Merlin said as he got up and ran to find the book that he hoped would contain the answer to breaking the enchantment.

***

As the afternoon drew to a close Guinevere, Gwen and Morgana sat by the window sewing quietly, despite Guinevere's occasional cussing as she pricked her fingers with her needle,

"Oh for heaven's sake!", she finally yelled as she hurled the embroidery across the room, "How stupid, stupid, stupid!",

" You can hardly say that, it's a perfectly good piece of embroidery", Morgana said, placing her work down calmly, doing her best to keep Guinevere calm,

"I know, I know, but I feel so stupid, I'm here doing stupid pointless sewing and Arthur is down there, in that place…", Guinevere's voice tailed off, broken with sobs, as she put her head in her hands. Morgana gestured to Gwen, who quickly fetched some water and pressed the cup into Guinevere's shaking hands, after a few moments, Morgana spoke again, quietly,

"You're in love with him aren't you?",

"I don't know", Guinevere said shaking her head, "A few weeks ago I would have said no, but now, now I just don't know what I feel", She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, opening them again quickly, the image of Arthur's face swimming across her closed eyelids for a split second, making her gasp slightly, "I suppose I am", she conceded,

"Does he know?", Gwen asked,

"You mean have I told him? No", Guinevere replied,

"You should tell him", Morgana stated confidently,

"Don't be ridiculous", Guinevere answered defensively, "Anyway, what good will it do, and, besides, no one can get down there anyway, so that's no use",

"I still think it would help", Morgana replied,

"Well I don't", Guinevere said finally, followed by a quiet knock at the door, and several servants entering carrying food, "Anyway, dinner is here, can we just eat and not talk about it?",

"Alright", Morgana said calmly, as the three woman sat and ate together.

***

The night drew in, servants entered lighting candles. The three women finished their meal and the table was cleared, all three agreed the an early night would be advisable, after the stresses they had experienced that day, and what may happen next. Bidding the Princess goodnight, Morgana and Gwen left, leaving the Princess sitting in front of her mirror, thinking about the conversation she had had, earlier that afternoon. Picking up the bottle Gaius had given her, uncorking it, she put it to her lips, but before she could drink the potion down, she put it down hard, pushing the cork back into the top, standing up, she called one of her maids to her,

"Go down to the kitchens, tell them I require two flagons of wine, some bread and cheese, have them put into a basket and bring them to me here". she said quickly, as the maid curtsied and left swiftly.

When the maid eventually returned Guinevere went quickly to her chest and pulled out her cloak, securing it around her neck, pulling the hood up over her head, picked up the basket, checking the contents, and walked determinedly out of her chamber and through the dark corridors of the castle, which was eerily silent, as she moved on her way.


	10. Darkness and light

Here's another chapter for you all, thank you to all those who have read and reviewed so far, sorry the delay, my computer went down with a virus, all previous work was lost.

**Disclaimer: Merlin is the property of the BBC, Guinevere is mine yay for me :-)**

***

Gaius looked up from the books he had been pouring over for the last few hours, looking across the room he could see Merlin pouring over the book he had fetched from his room, watching as his eyelids dropped occasionally, and Merlin shaking his head and trying to focus on what he was reading.

"You should get some sleep", Gaius said across the room,

"Umm?", Merlin mumbled back,

"We should _both _get some sleep, there is always tomorrow, and we'll be no good to Arthur if we fall asleep over these books", Gaius said as he closed his book and stood up,

"I guess you're right", Merlin replied wearily, "I just hope we find what we need in time",

"So do I Merlin, so do I", Gaius answered, snuffing out the candles as they both walked wearily towards their rooms.

***

Guinevere descended down the stairs quickly, her head down,

"Halt! Who goes there?", she heard one of the guards call as she got to the bottom step. Throwing her hood back she drew herself up to her full height,

"It is Guinevere, Princess of Cameliard, I bring food for the Prince", she replied confidently,

"You shouldn't be here my lady, the King orders…", the guard said uneasily,

"The king orders that no one be allowed near the prince, not even to give him food, I know", she answered quickly, "But are you really going to allow the crown prince of Camelot to starve? Even if he is condemned to death he is still the heir to the throne",

"That's as maybe my lady… but…" the guard continued,

"Look", Guinevere began as she stepped forward, pulling back the clothe from the basket she carried, "You can see I have nothing here to cause harm", she said as showed the guard the basket's contents, taking out one of the flagons of wine, "I only ask that you open that door, let me enter, then close it behind me, I will cause no harm, I will not attempt to free the prince, only to give him food to fortify him for the ordeal that lies ahead.

The guard mumbled a protest, Guinevere held out the flagon of wine,

"Take this, share it between your men, consider it thanks for services rendered", she said as she looked the man levelly in the eye. The guard breathed out a sigh, nodded to the guard stood opposite him, who took the flagon from Guinevere,

"I can only risk a few minutes, if the King finds out…", the guard said uneasily, as he walked towards the cell and opened the door,

"I don't intend him to", Guinevere replied quietly as she stepped into the cell, "And thank you", she said as the door was closed behind her.

Guinevere stood for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Gradually she began to see a figure on the opposite side of the cell, sat on the floor, knees drawn up to the chin, head resting against the wall, eyes closed,

"Arthur?", she whispered, Arthur's eyes snapped open,

"Guinevere", he breathed, his voice full of surprise, "How?",

"Bribed the guards", she said simply as she sank to her knees next to him,

Arthur laughed,

"Fancy that, a princess bribing her way into a dungeon", he said as he coughed slightly,

"Here", Guinevere said as she uncorked the flagon of wine she still had and pressed it into Arthur's hands, watching as he took a long drink,

"Thank you", he said as she broke the loaf of bread and some of the cheese and passed it to him,

"I couldn't just leave you down here and let you starve now could I?", Guinevere said confidently, "The people expect it of a princess to do something, and you yourself said our duty is firstly to the people",

"That is very true", Arthur agreed, "But still you shouldn't be here, it's not safe",

"Let me worry about that Arthur",

"A dungeon is no place for a future queen, in the eyes of the people that is what you are", Arthur said seriously,

"If you're here then I'm not future queen am I? I'm just a foreign princess, no future at all, I'm not sure I'd want it anyway", Guinevere said honestly,

"I'm afraid Guinevere", Arthur admitted, "Not for me, for Camelot, what happens once I'm gone, once my father is gone?",

Guinevere took Arthur's hands into her own,

"It won't come to that, we'll find a way out of this some how", she said earnestly, looking directly into the Prince's eyes,

"I wish I had your confidence Guinevere", he said raising Guinevere's hands to his lips, kissing them lightly, "You would have made a great queen, I'm sorry I may not see it",

Guinevere looked back over her shoulder as she heard keys rattle, a guard gesturing that it was time to leave,

"Have faith in your friends Arthur, we'll get you out of this, we will find a way", she said as she let go of Arthur's hands and stood up, picking up the basket,

"Guinevere", Arthur called her as she turned away, "Will you be there?", She frowned as she tried to understand what she meant, then swallowed hard as the understanding came to her,

"If you want me to be, yes, of course I will", she replied, a little weakly,

"Thank you", he replied as she turned and left the cell, as the doors locked behind her.

She keep her head down as she ran back through the castle, tears rolling down her face. Entering her chambers, she waved her maids away, as she undressed herself, pulled on her night dress and brushed out her hair, all the while railing against herself that she hadn't openly admitted her feelings to Arthur, being more certain now that he felt the same. In a fit of rage she threw her hair brush away from her and wept bitterly for the time that the two of them may have lost, throwing herself down on the bed she cried herself to sleep, her tear-blurred vision swimming with the image of the man she loved.

***

Arthur sat back with his eyes closed, an image of Guinevere filling his mind, here was someone to give him hope, she asked him to have faith, to trust her, and for a few hours at least he would hold on the that, he would hold onto that small sliver of light in the darkness.


	11. Revelations and decisions

Thanks to all of you that are sticking with this story, as my first piece of fan fiction I'm amazed how well it seems to be going, any reviews as always are greatly appriciated.

**Disclaimer: Merlin and it's characters are the property of the BBC.**

Morgana sat together with Gwen and Guinevere, the three women taking breakfast together in Morgana's chamber's to avoid Uther, who was still as stubborn on the issue of Arthur as he had been the previous day, threatening that anyone else who questioned him would share Arthur's fate. Guinevere picked at her food, unenthusiastically taking small bites. Morgana and Gwen had both noticed this, and having also noticed the dark circles under her eyes, had decided to stay near her, hopefully to support her if they needed to, but first they had to find out if their suspicions were right.

"So did you do it then?", Gwen said casually,

"Do what?", Guinevere answered equally as casually,

"Did you get into the dungeons?", Morgana interjected,

"Yes", Guinevere replied, looking down at her hands,

"Well?", Morgana prompted,

"Well what?",

"Did you tell him?",

"What 'hope the dungeon is comfortable, by the way I'm in love with you', no of course not, I took him some food, tried to reassure him…", her voice trailed off,

"What is it?", Gwen asked,

"He wants me to be there, at the… at the execution", Guinevere replied weakly. Morgana and Gwen exchanged pained looks,

"Are you going to?", Morgana said gently,

"Of course, Arthur needs me there, so why wouldn't I?", Guinevere snapped back, and broke down sobbing.

"You need to rest", Morgana said putting her arms around Guinevere, she put up her hand as Guinevere tried to speak again, "Go to your chamber get some sleep, you can do no more".

"She's right you know", Gwen agreed as they helped Guinevere out of her chair, Gwen then ran to the door an called two of the maids,

"Take the princess to her chamber, make sure she rests", Morgana ordered as Guinevere was led out of the room, "Poor thing", she muttered under her breath as she watched the princess leave.

Guinevere drifted off into an uneasy sleep, her mind growing foggy from the sleeping draft she had been given to aid her rest. As her mind drifted she became aware of two figures, gradually as she began to concentrate her vision cleared and she could see that the figures were in fact two women, looking at one first she gasped as she took in the figure nearest her. The familiar face, the eyes she hadn't gazed into since she was a child,

"Mother?". She spoke the word on instinct, tinged with fear, reaching out she embraced her mother, the familiar scent of her hair enveloping her, calming her instantly, "But how?".

The second figure stepped forward, taking Guinevere by the hand.

"We are here to warn, to advise", the woman said as she looked at Guinevere intently, "And perhaps to indulge in some motherly pride".

Guinevere looked back at the woman in front of her, despite never having met the woman in her life, she knew her instantly. The ash blonde hair and startling blue eyes made it easy to see why people said her husband had been so pained when he had been near their son after her death,

"Queen Igraine?", Guinevere looked from one woman to the other, trying to come to terms with everything she was seeing,

"We've come to warn you, my darling", her mother said, "That one day, you may have to choose to put yourself in the way of harm, to risk your own life, to save Arthur, to protect Camelot",

"All of these things you must consider", Igraine continued, "Because when you do you must be ready, but of that I have little doubt that you will, I think perhaps my son has chosen well, you are no mere figurehead I believe, I only wish I had lived to see it myself",

"Alas my dear, dear daughter, we must be gone", her mother said gravely,

"But you can't go mother, I… I don't understand",

"We must, and you will my darling", Her mother assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead,

"And you will be well guarded dear child, until we meet again", Igraine agreed.

The two women stepped back and began to fade away. Guinevere tried to speak, but found herself unable. As the two women vanished she became aware of a knocking sound, then that she was being shaken, opening her eyes Guinevere found someone gripping her shoulders, trying to make out the face in her darkened room she saw in the light, as her maids ran to light candles, that it was in fact Merlin, who was speaking very rapidly, so she could only make out a few words,

"Uther… crazy… foreword…execution…now",

"Wait, what are you saying Merlin?", she said feeling the panic rise within her,

"Uther has gone crazy, He's brought the execution foreword, Arthur's being led out for the execution, right now!", he repeated swiftly to her.

Guinevere sat up,

"I'm ready", she said determinedly,

"We will help you to get ready, my lady", one of her maids said moving towards her,

"You said he was being led out right now?", Guinevere said turning to Merlin,

"Yes, Morgana told me to come and get you",

"Then I don't have time to lose". Suddenly her mother's words rang clearly in her ears. Before anyone had a chance to stop her, Guinevere pushed herself off her bed and set off at speed out of her chambers and down the castle corridors.

Her dress billowing out behind her, Guinevere ran, hearing the drums that seemed to beat in time with the blood thrumming in her ears, telling her she was almost out of time, she could see it from the windows that she pasted, Arthur being led up on to the scaffold lit by torch light, hands bound behind his back. The last image she saw was Arthur being pushed to his knees before the block, as she hurried down the stairs. Pushing past the guards, she ran across the gravelled courtyard, her feet bare, drawing level with the scaffold,

"No!", She screamed with all her strength, as the axe fell.


	12. The execution

Here's the next chapter, sorry it#s a bit shorter than normal, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

**Disclaimer: The characters from Merlin are the property of the BBC.**

The crowds parted, gasps rising from all present. The executioner paused, features wrinkled in confusion, as Guinevere threw herself down, her body shielding the kneeling prince. The executioner looked back behind him, his face angled upwards towards the balcony, where the King was standing,

"What is the meaning of this?!", he yelled angrily, "Do you wish to die also?!",

"Your Majesty I do not!", Guinevere called back clearly, not moving an inch,

"Guinevere?", Arthur spoke, being unable to see because of a blindfold over his eyes, "My God... what are you doing?",

"Saving your neck I believe", She spoke softly into his ear, "Quite literally",

"You're crazy", Arthur continued, "Father will have your head too",

"Then so be it, I told you once before, if you die I have no future worth living, at least now I've done something, but don't you think perhaps we should save this argument until we are off the executioners scaffold?".

Before Arthur could reply, both of them realised that Uther was shouting orders at the confused executioner,

"You'd better move", the executioner said in a low voice to Guinevere, "I must do this",

"Oh I don't think so", Guinevere replied confidently, "Your Majesty!", She began to shout, "You must see that what you are doing is wrong!",

"I am executing a traitor! And it will be two if you do not obey me!",

"My Lord king you are mistaken!".

Whilst the crowds watched in horror and amazement at this exchange, Merlin slipped out from the crowd and hid near a doorway which gave him a view of the balcony, he raised his hand and began to whisper,

"_Amlyma eiddo dendio , canfydded"._

Merlin's eyes flashed golden as he spoke the spell several times, to his relief he saw Uther take a step back and put his hand to his head, frowning in confusion,

"What in God's name is this!?", Uther yelled at his guards, "Get them down from there, quickly", he said as he retreated back into the castle.

The executioner looked around in confusion, unsure what to do with himself until Guinevere reached back her hand. Instinctively the executioner took his knife from his belt and gave it to the princess who, in a single movement, cut the rope binding Arthur's wrists and then rested back on her knees. Arthur knelt also and pulled the blindfold away from his eyes. He turned to face Guinevere, the two of them staring at each other saying nothing as they stood in unison. Silently Arthur took the executioner's knife from Guinevere's hand and passed it to it's owner, who was standing behind her, as he moved backwards, he paused and said in a low voice,

"I have no idea what you just did, but thank you", to which Guinevere nodded and smiled,

"I suppose we should go back inside then", she said simply, moving towards the steps, behind her Arthur paused,

"Um Guinevere… you appear to have nothing on your feet".

Guinevere lifted the hem of her skirt and looked down at her feet, which were indeed bare,

"That is very true", she shrugged, "Oh well", she said as she put her foot out to take a step down. Feeling a hand grip her shoulder she stepped back. An arm being placed beneath her knees and behind her shoulders, she was lifted off her feet, which the crowd that was still around the scaffold obviously saw as this was met with a cheer. Arthur looked down at Guinevere smiling,

"Well I've heard of being swept of your feet, but this is taking it all a bit too far, don't you think?", she laughed,

"Not in the least", Arthur said as he carried her down the steps, "We can't have you hurting yourself now can we, what would people think?",

"Oh they'd forgive you anything right now I think, but if you insist…",

"Oh but I do", Arthur said laughing as he carried Guinevere into the castle.

Lowering Guinevere to the floor once they had reached her chambers, Arthur stood close to her, raising his hand to her cheek, trying to think of what to say next,

"Guinevere I…", he began as a knocking on the door cut him off,

"Enter", Guinevere called, as Arthur dropped his hand.

A guard entered the room, bowing to the young royals,

"My apologies for the interruption, my lord, but the king wishes to see you at once", the man said formally.

Arthur swallowed visibly, his nervousness obvious to Guinevere as she looked at him. She smiled at him, she hoped with her most reassuring smile, and gave a slight nod,

"Perhaps we can talk later my lord, I'm sure you must need to rest, after your, um… ordeal",

"Yes", Arthur agreed, "Until later then", he said as he bowed to Guinevere and left the room.

***


	13. Confessions and realisations

Here's another chapter, hope you like how it's going along, sorry it's taken me so long to update again, as always reviews are very much welcomed.

**Disclaimer: The BBC still own Merlin, still not me.**

Guinevere lay on her back staring up at the canopy above her bed, thinking. Slipping out of her bed she lit a taper in the embers of the fire and carried it across to her dressing table to light a candle. She sat in front of her mirror and began to brush her hair out of the plait she had slept in, putting the brush down she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied by what she saw, she stood up and walked to the chest at the end of her bed. Reaching into the chest she pulled out a dress and held it at arms length in front of her. Shaking her head she re-folded the dress and put it away, instead pulling out her cloak, which she pulled on and fastened at her throat. Smoothing down her nightgown and cloak, Guinevere walked out of her chambers. Walking through the corridors of the castle, past the familiar guards and rooms, along the route that was so familiar, that she had walked many times before. Pausing at another familiar door,

Guinevere slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. Letting her eyes adjust to the candlelit room, she gazed around the room, at the shelves of books, their spines illuminate by the candlelight. She couldn't help but smile as she looked across to the fireplace and saw a figure, a man, propped up against the mantel.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting", She said in a slightly haughty way that tailed off into laughter as she saw him smiling back at her,

"Not at all, I knew you had to come eventually, although Princess, I had thought you would get dressed first", Arthur replied stepping away from the fireplace.

"I'll have you know this outfit was chosen with great care, and anyway, I thought you liked secretly meeting princess's in their nightclothes, in the dead of night, I thought that was how things were done here", she replied, feigning innocence, "Does this displease you?", Guinevere asked, gesturing at her nightgown, before giving Arthur a slightly mischievous smile,

"Not at all", Arthur replied levelly, "Although I would recommend you wore something more… substantial for the ceremony the day after tomorrow",

"The ceremony?", Guinevere asked, genuinely confused, "What ceremony?",

"That was one of the things my father and I talked about earlier, as well as apologising for trying to have me executed, he has suggested that perhaps it would be an ideal time to have you made a citizen of Camelot", he paused as Guinevere tried to make sense of what he was saying, "Basically it would make you a member of family, well sort of, and also it would be seen as a kind of blessing from the king, to tell the people that what you did for me, and for them was right",

"Oh I see", Guinevere said, taking a seat beside the fire, "So I'm not going to get executed, or locked up or anything else for disobeying the king, and that way it's official, well that's… Good", She said taking a breath, "Did he say anything about… the last few days", She asked looking up at Arthur, who moved and sat down beside her.

"He can barely remember a thing, he said it was like some kind of nightmare, he could see and hear and feel, but the words coming out of his mouth weren't his… He thinks magic was involved",

"Do you?",

"I don't know, maybe, I suppose I hope it is, I mean the alternative is…".Guinevere cut in quickly, placing her hand on Arthur's,

"Arthur don't even think it, your father may be several things, even I know that, but he is not a man to risk plunging his kingdom into civil war, much less to do it by killing his own son, he loves you a great deal Arthur, even a blind man could see that".

Arthur paused, turning his hand over so he was holding Guinevere's hand in his own,

"Whenever I have doubted anything Guinevere, these last few days, you seem to have been the one to convince me, to make me believe there was a way forward", He looked up, holding Guinevere's gaze intently, "I meant it when I said you would make a great queen. Any man would be lucky to rule with a woman like you by his side",

"Perhaps it's lucky then that only one man will", Guinevere replied carefully, not wanting to give anything away, " I mean for the sake of duty, we…",

"Duty be damned", Arthur cut in this time, "At this moment in time, right here right now, I couldn't care less about duty, or alliances, or heirs, I want to marry you Guinevere, the woman sat before me now. The one who I first saw as a serving girl, who dared to defy a king by travelling in disguise, the one who bribed the guards to bring me hope and the one who risked her life to save mine, who saw there was hope when all others thought it was the end. And most importantly I want to marry the woman I love", He lent forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth, then drew away. Guinevere paused for a moment, searching his eyes, then, as if by way of answer, kissed him passionately, every thought and feeling she had wanted to express rushing forward in that one gesture. She pulled away from him, eyes glazed with tears, blinking, one tear travelled down her cheek, which Arthur brushed away with his thumb,

"Guinevere are you unhappy?", He asked her tenderly,

"No. Oh god no", She replied, hurriedly, "I just feel like such a fool, I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't, I was frightened",

"Of me?",

"Of the thought that you may not feel the same",

"Oh Guinevere", he said, pulling her into an embrace, "My Guinevere, how could I have not fallen in love with you?".

They stayed like that for a while, each calmed by the presence of the other, and before long the light of a new dawn was pouring through the windows. The two young royals parted reluctantly, hurrying through the castle, past servants going about their morning duties, not caring what gossip or rumours they started now, back to there own chambers and a new start for them both.


	14. Securing the alliance

Here's another chapter, dorry it took so long, lost the story for a bit. please read and review if you can. Thanks

**Disclaimer: Merlin is the property of the BBC**

The great hall was full of people, all dressed in their finest clothes for the occasion, from the corner of the room, Merlin stood quietly, watching and chatting with Gwen as the people milled around them.

"Well Arthur seems rather happy with himself, for a man who nearly died a few days ago", Gwen lent towards Merlin as she watched the Prince who was standing at the other end of the room, talking with Morgana.

"It would seem the great alliance is well and truly secure", Merlin replied in a conspiratorial tone, "Arthur has, let's say, made his feelings known to the princess and she, quite obviously I guess, has no objections, the only thing Arthur has to do is ask Uther's permission, well that and Guinevere's Father's, and we could have a royal wedding on our hands before winter draws in".

"Oh finally", Gwen said, "Morgana and I have had bets going for ages as to how long this was going to go on for, It's obvious that he's mad about her, and well, what woman wouldn't be taken with Arthur?",

"So you're one of the masses of women falling at his feet too then?", Merlin said, amused,

"No!", Gwen replied quickly, "Not that he isn't …Well… Not that I'd ever… oh shut it Merlin you know what I mean".

Merlin's laughter at the clearly flustered Gwen was interrupted by the blare of trumpets announcing the arrival of the honoured guest. Through the parting crowds, Guinevere entered followed by her maids, her hair loose to fall down her back, as had become her habit for all formal occasions. Her finely cut deep blue dress was belted at the waist with a vibrant red sash, the cape around her shoulders that her maids carried of the same red colour, a clear declaration of her loyalty to her homeland and her new home. As her maids stepped back to join the crowds, she stopped and knelt at the bottom step of the small platform that held the throne on which Uther sat, flanked by his ward and his son, standing either side of him.

The room became silent as Uther stood to address the room,

"My Lords, Ladies, loyal subjects, friends and allies", he began, we come together today to celebrate our great kingdom and it's people, and also to celebrate our alliances, to strengthen them and bind them to our hearts as our own family".

He stepped forward and began to address the woman kneeling at his feet,

"Lady Guinevere, Princess of Cameliard, you are the daughter of one of our greatest allies, King Leodegrance of Cameliard. In the time since you have arrived in Camelot, you have demonstrated your graces to us, and shown us all that you are a woman of virtue as any known to us in this kingdom. In these last few days, you have also shown yourself to be a woman of great personal strength", he continued, as Guinevere kept her eyes demurely downcast, "The loyalty you have shown to us, we can see is equal to that of any natural born citizen of Camelot, and as such we seek today to bind you to us as our own subject and princess of this kingdom".

With a short pause, to men stepped towards the king, each was carrying a small cushion, on one was a scroll, on the other a circlet of gold. Guinevere looked up at the king, smiling as her gaze briefly passed the king and fixed on Arthur, who was smiling back at her. She fixed her eyes again on the king as he began to speak again,

"Guinevere, princess of Cameliard, with the circlet of gold I am about to place on your head, and the seals I am to place in your hand, I will make you a princess of Camelot, as true as that of any child born to my own self, do you swear to serve this kingdom, and it's monarchy as though it were your own by blood, to live and to die in the service of it's people?", Uther asked in a voice which filled the room.

"I Guinevere, true born princess of Cameliard, do solemnly swear to serve This kingdom of Camelot as I would my own homeland. I swear to serve the land and the people with my body and my mind, to live and die in it's service as a true born princess of these lands, and to live and to die in it's protection", She answered, voice raised to fill the room.

Uther smiled and taking the scroll from the cushion, placed it into her hand, he then took the circlet, lifted it above her head, and set it down on her head as the trumpets blared in celebration. Uther took her hand, and helped her to her feet, turning to the crowds his voice filled the hall,

"I give you the Lady Guinevere, Princess of Camelot!", as those assembled bowed to her, the trumpets blaring as he led her down from the platform and into the hall, as people began to move around again, several stopping to congratulate the princess as the king left her side. Arthur was across the hall talking with his father, smiling as he spoke, as Uther stepped away again, Guinevere excused herself from the conversation she had been having and crossed the room towards the Prince, seeing Guinevere walk towards him Arthur smiled, a brief formal bow was followed by Arthur taking Guinevere by the arm as they began to talk,

"Congratulations my Lady", he said in a low tone,

"Thank you my Lord", she replied, "also you may be interested to know, a thought has occurred to me", she said, a mischievous smile crossing her lips,

"Oh yes? What's that?",

"This ceremony, it has made me a citizen of Camelot, I am bound to the kingdom as I am to the land of my birth. The alliance between or two kingdoms is secure", she paused, "You don't need to marry me anymore, there must be a hundred women quite happy to take that role, now you could have any one you choose".

Arthur said nothing for a moment, and led her quickly to a quiet corner of the room, pulling her close he kissed her, something which did not go entirely unnoticed in the room,

"They could offer me a thousand women, I'd still choose the same one".

Arthur moved away then, walking towards his father, before he reached him he began,

"Father, if I may have a word, there is something I might ask you", he said with a ghost of a mischievous smile,

"Of course Arthur, what is it?",

"I have of late, father, began to consider that I might wish to marry, and I believe I may have found a suitable woman, one who I am sure would meet your majesty's approval", he looked over his shoulder and put his hand out, gesturing for Guinevere to join him, which she did. Placing his arm firmly around her waist, Arthur continued,

"I ask your permission to marry this lady, who I am happy to say I am very much in love with, of course I will also require to seek her father's approval, if your majesty is agreeable that is…",

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure my son", Uther said smiling, "I assume you are happy with this My Lady?",

"I am Your Majesty", she replied, smiling at Arthur, "Very much so. I believe I am in a much envied position".

"Alas I think both you and my son are the subject of great envy, but also great rejoicing. I will have a messenger sent immediately to Cameliard, to tell my friend Leodegrance the good news, and no doubt to gain his approval. I think perhaps we are about to enter a golden age in Camelot".

The court celebrated long into the night, Arthur and Guinevere being repeatedly congratulated, the general view being that it was "about time too", as Morgana had so eloquently put it. With that, the preparations for the royal wedding began in earnest.


	15. Old friends and new arrivals

**Here's another chapter, sorry it's been so long, work and other things interrupting my writing. I've got a few other fics in progress so thought i'd better do some updating for you. All reviews would be greatly appreciated**

**Disclaimer:- All the usual, not mine blah blah, not making any profit blah blah.**

Some days later the messenger returned to Camelot, along with a soldier from Cameliard and a sizeable cart drawn by horses. The soldier was shown to the great hall, where he was brought before the king and his court. Uther sat on his throne, with Morgana to his left, Arthur to his right and Guinevere to his right also, as had become custom now that she and Arthur were formally engaged. The soldier stepped before the throne and bowed low, Guinevere looked towards Uther, smiling an with the incline of his head, steppe down to greet the familiar soldier,

"Your majesty, may I introduce to you Anthonius Valera, captain of my Father's personal guard, a man to whom I owe my ability to wield a sword, and with that also my life", Guinevere said warmly,

"You are most welcome Anthonius, tell me, what news do you bring from my friend Leodegrance?",

"Firstly I bring the apologies from both my king and our crown prince, they very much regret that they could not make the journey themselves, being so close to the feast of Beltane, it is a time of great celebration but also of grief as a result of the lose of the queen many years ago. They send there sincerest apologies, but the hopes that they will be here soon to join you in the celebrations which are soon to follow, which leads me to the next message I must deliver. His majesty King Leodegrance received the news of the engagement of his daughter with great delight, and can send you his blessing and prayers that the marriage will be blessed with much happiness".

Uther stepped down from the throne, followed by his family, and embraced Anthonius warmly,

"Thank you Anthonius, it would be a great pleasure if you would dine with us tonight".

Arthur stepped forward and took the hand of the captain,

"I couldn't agree more, perhaps you would be able to advise me how best to handle this princess, as you know her so well, I confess I find myself fearing the infamous fiery temper, which I thankfully have yet to experience".

Anthonius laughed,

"As to that I would recommend that you know when you are beaten",

"I don't suppose you would care to elaborate on that?" Arthur said, eyebrows raised.

Guinevere stepped forward laughing,

"I think what Anthonius might mean is that I am an intensely stubborn woman, and that if I set my mind to something, I will do it, so perhaps it is best to know when you are not going to change my mind, and to save your energies by not fighting", she said returning his look with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly so my lady", Anthonius agreed as he bowed to her. Guinevere abandoned all formality and hugged Anthonius warmly, "My lady I bring a wedding gift from your father, I had it brought into the castle as I came in", he said quietly, "perhaps I can show you it before dinner?",

"Absolutely", she agreed and turned to Uther, "If you would allow it your Majesty, Anthonius and I have much to talk about, I long to hear news of my home land, if you would excuse us?",

"Of course, I will see you both this evening", he replied as they group split and went there separate ways from the great hall, to meet again later that evening at dinner.

After dinner, Arthur and Guinevere excused themselves to take a walk around the castle, Arthur had stopped at his chambers long enough to tell Merlin to go home, but to be back early in the morning as he had a list of things that needed doing before a night of patrolling with his knights,

"And don't be late", was the last thing Arthur had said as Merlin walked past him and Guinevere, meeting her eyes and rolling his own as he went.

"He's a good man you know", Guinevere said easily after Merlin had gone,

"I know, but I've got to keep him on his toes, it does him good", Arthur replied,

"If you say so dear", Guinevere agreed compliantly.

"_If you say so dear?_", Arthur answered, playfully pulling her towards him, "Where's the infamous fiery personality? Or is that going to show itself after the wedding?",

"Maybe", Guinevere said giggling, "But now you mention it, I do have something to show you",

"Oh really?", Arthur pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Guinevere pulled away, breathing a little hard.

"No not that", she said laughing, "As much as I might like to, we have a wedding to get through first. No something else, follow me I'll show you".

Guinevere took Arthur's hand and led him down the corridor and in to a large room. In the centre of the room there was a what looked like a large, round table covered with a large cloth. Guinevere skirted around one side of the table, gripped the cloth and pulled it to the floor. From behind her, Guinevere heard Arthur gasp,

"Good god that's incredible", He mused as her walked around the table, running his fingers over the finely inlaid image of a dragon, his own family symbol, that dominated the surface.

"A gift from my father, a wedding present in fact. I think he's been planning it for a while. Your knights are very well known, even outside of Camelot. This way, sitting at this table, all men are equal",

"The knights of the round table", Arthur stood back.

"Exactly, Is it suitable?",

"It's exactly what's needed here, I'll send your father my thanks, it seems many a fine thing comes from Cameliard". Arthur said, gazing intently at his future bride, who averted her gaze, blushing.

Suddenly, a servant burst in, clearly out of breath.

"Forgive me sir, but there is a messenger with the king, There have been attacks on several of our outlying villages, it appears to be the Western Isles sir, the King requires your presence in the great hall immediately".

Arthur looked from the servant to Guinevere, who's eyes were wide with fear, taking her hand, the walked swiftly, almost running, to the great hall, a feeling of dread settling in both their stomachs.


	16. A working alliance

**Dislaimer- I don't own merlin or anything to do with it.**

_Sorry this has taken ages to bring out another chapter, i'm trying to keep to my old thread, so anything I ignore from the series is probably deliberate otherwise I get overly confused. If anyone would like to leave a review I'd appriciate it as always, hope this doesn't disappiont too much._

Arthur strode swiftly into the hall followed by Guinevere, the sight that met their eyes did nothing to settle their feeling of dread. The messenger was dirty and bloody, the King's face grave. Arthur went straight to his father's side and began to talk earnestly in a low voice. Guinevere went to Morgana, who was stood to one side.

"What's happening?", she asked quietly,

"I'm not sure", Morgana replied, "No one has said anything to me yet", the most I've overheard is that it's the Western Isles, and I think it's one hell of an army".

The king dismissed the messenger and led his immediate family to one of the smaller chambers, there they were met by Anthonius, who had been called to the chamber. For a few moments the group was silent, as if by not speaking, the reality of the situation would not be true.

"It's the Western Isles picking fights again then", Guinevere said, breaking the silence,

"You could say that", Arthur replied,

"The Western Isles have had their eyes on Camelot for generations, in fact they've had their eyes on any form of expansion, as several of our allies have been aware", Uther said, looking at Guinevere and Anthonius, "As it is they have assembled an invasion force, and at the current rate could be at our gates in a week",

"How many are there?", Morgana asked

"Several thousand men on foot at least, hundreds on horseback and growing in number as they move this way, and I don't know how we will defend against it", Uther said uneasily,

"Even if we arm every man in Camelot we will be massively outnumbered", Arthur said matter of factly.

Silence again. Guinevere looked at Anthonius, at Arthur and at Uther, she took a breath, as if to speak, then stopped, paused, and finally spoke,

"What if you don't arm every man in Camelot?", she said, "What if you don't just arm _every man in Camelot?_",

"What?",

"What else are alliances for?",

"Guinevere are you suggesting we ask Cameliard to fight alongside us by any chance?", Arthur asked,

"As I said, what else do you have an alliance for? And who better to petition a king than his own daughter?",

"No", Arthur interjected swiftly, "Over my dead body",

"Be reasonable Arthur, who else can you send?",

"I'll go",

"You're needed here",

"I'm sure we can find someone, I will not send you out on that road alone, god knows what you could come up against",

"She would not be alone", Anthonius stepped forward, "I will go with her",

"Can you get there in time?" Uther asked, "Cameliard is a hard days ride away on the most direct route, two at a steady pace, with that blocked it will take longer",

"I will find a less obvious route", Anthonius replied, "It will be a hard ride, we may have to change horses and travel through the night, but we are both experienced riders and our task is of the utmost urgency, we will find a way",

Guinevere nodded and cleared her throat,

"If we have your permission Your Majesty, might I request that we leave as soon as horses can be readied?"

"Of course. Thank you, both of you, you are taking a great risk on our behalf",

"I am only doing what is to be expected of me. The people should be told of the attack, allow them time to prepare for what's coming",

"I'll do it", Morgana said, "I'll help the women and children to prepare",

"I'll ride the lower town with my men", Arthur said, "To help arm what men we have. But first I will see to the horses", Arthur turned to Guinevere, "You and Anthonius will have the best in our stables, the very fastest",

"Thank you", Guinevere replied, knowing this was the closest to giving his consent that Arthur was going to get.

* * *

Arthur walked towards Guinevere's chamber with a long parcel in his hand, as he reached the door he saw that it was slightly ajar and slipped through it quietly. He stood for a moment watching as Guinevere secured a belt around her waist. With her back to him she straightened the rough woollen dress she was wearing and ran her hand across the pommel of her dagger, as if to check it was where she would reach by instinct if necessary. Arthur cleared his throat and she turned, smiling she said,

"I know you don't want me to do this, but I have to, I couldn't just sit here knowing that they are coming, I have to be doing something",

"I understand Guinevere, really, I do, just don't ask me to like it", Arthur replied, placing the parcel he was carrying on the bed with the cloak and bundle of provisions that Guinevere had already set out on the bed.

"What's that?", Guinevere turned to Arthur looking puzzled,

"Open it".

Guinevere carefully opened the parcel and gasped as a sword glinted back at her, Arthur picked it up and placed the blade across his palms and offered her the hilt,

"I had intended it as a wedding present, however I think that it is very much necessary for you to have it now".

Guinevere took hold of the sword, testing the weight,

"It's wonderful",

"I think it might be one of the best the royal armoury has ever produced, even if I did commission it",

Guinevere turned the sword over in her hands, the blade was embossed near the hilt, the falcon on one side, the dragon on the other,

"Camelot and Cameliard as one", she mused, and threaded the sword onto her belt,

"As it is, and it always will be", Arthur said, putting his arm around her waist, "For god sake take care", he said as he pulled her to him,

"I promise I will".

The two were still locked in a close embrace when Merlin knocked softly at the door,

"I'm sorry my lady, but the horses…", His voice trailed off,

"They're ready?", Arthur asked, to which Merlin nodded,

"Thank you Merlin, I don't suppose you had any luck with that cap?", Guinevere asked as Arthur placed a cloak around her shoulders,

"Gwen gave me this one", He said holding up a cloth cap, "Is it what you need?",

"Yes thank you. Would you?…", Guinevere gestured to her head. Between the two of them Merlin and Guinevere managed to restrain all of Guinevere's hair under the cap as Arthur looked on, somewhat puzzled. Seeing the look, Guinevere explained,

"Just in case we come across any of the soldiers, it's a good few years since I saw them , I don't know if any of them would remember me, but you figured out my identity through my hair colour, I don't want to give them too much of a hint", She picked up the bag of provisions from the bed, "Shall we?", she said and the three of them made their way through the castle and down to the courtyard.

* * *

When they reached the courtyard, Anthonius was already mounted and ready, the second horse waited patiently for Guinevere. Uther stood to one side with Morgana and as she passed them, Guinevere said goodbye to each in turn and told them she would be back soon. She nodded and smiled to Gwen, who was stood to one side and passed her bag to Merlin. Arthur and Guinevere embraced one final time before he lifted her into the saddle and Merlin passed her bag up to her. Guinevere nodded to Anthonius and they set off towards the gate that let to the town. Much to Guinevere's surprise, when they reached the town, people came to the roadside as they passed, stopping their own preparations for war to wish their princess and the soldier luck on their journey. Guinevere returned there good wishes with smiles and thank yous until they reached the edges of the town, where they urged their horses into a gallop and set of at pace towards their homeland and towards danger.


End file.
